Dragonball Z: Satsui no Hadou
by Silver Bahamut88
Summary: Two years after Buu. The Z senshi live in peace and enjoy life to the fullest. Only Gokou and Vegeta are training hard, every day. What they don't realise yet, is that the fall of a certain planet will cause the Southern Galaxy to be ruled by evil.


**Chapter 01: "Times of Peace"**

_Note from the Author:_

Two peaceful years after the fight with Majin Buu have gone by. All of the Z senshi have often wondered if a new burden would arrive for them to fight. In the South Galaxy things are going totally wrong. The fall of a certain planet will be the start of a new threat, and a new burden that will be put on the shoulders of the Z senshi.

_Disclaimer:_

I do not own Dragonball Z. The rights go to Akira Toriyama who is the creator of DBZ. The story is created by me, and some characters as well. All rights reserved to Blue Moon Studios.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Earth, things have been really peaceful after Son Gokou defeated Majin Buu. His Saiya-jin heart wishes for a new challenge, little does he know that a new evil is lurking just around the corner.

Gokou has had a very peaceful two years spending his time with his wife and their youngest son, Goten. Whenever Gokou had the chance, he would go out and train his son. Who had already been able to transform into a Super Saiya-jin at a very young age. Even Trunks, son of Vegeta and Bulma accomplished to transform in the golden haired warrior too. Also at a very young age.

Gokou thought that if he would keep training Goten, he might even become more powerful than Gohan one day.

"Again Goten. This time charge at me with your full power. I won't hold back neither." Son Gokou said.

He and his son where out in the desert, training. Both Saiya-jin warriors trained with their golden strength. The power of both Super Saiya-jins compared to a Earthling where ridiculously all powerful.

Goten nodded at his father's words. He charged at him, using his full speed and his full power. The young Super Saiya-jin saw his father disappear when he almost had hit him with his full power. He stood still on the spot where Gokou disappeared and looked up.

_("Where could he be.. if he's not above me. Then he must be..") _

Goten slammed Gokou in the head with his right arm, while turning around. Gokou was surprised by the reaction speed of his son and was flying backwards due to the blow. He stopped in mid air, looking at his son and smiling.

"That was a nice one. Using your speed to your advantage and even knowing where I was.. Goten, you are becoming stronger every day." He said, but Goten couldn't hear him.

Gokou powered up and flew back towards Goten. The young Super Saiya-jin jumped up into the sky and waited for his father to rush into him.

Gokou speeded up, the already massive amount of golden ki surrounding him became even bigger. He stopped in front of his son, they began to exchange punches and kicks at a very high speed.

With the two of them training most of the time, Chi-Chi felt a little excluded. But whenever she did, she would call up her father and make him come visit her. And then there always was Gohan..

"Gohan!" Videl yelled trough the long hallways of her father's mansion.

He wasn't there, Gohan had tolled Videl that he would only be gone for a couple minutes. She started to worry about him.

"Where could he be? And why is it taking him so long!" She said to herself.

Gohan flying across Satan City with his new Saiya-Man gear on. He spotted a couple criminals robbing a bank.

"Where do you think you three are going?" He shouted while soaring down from the sky onto the street.

"It…It's Saiya-Man! Run for it!" One of the thugs yelled.

They desperately tried to make a run for it. But they did realise no criminal had ever escaped the amazing Saiya-Man.

In only mere seconds, Gohan had captured them and dropped them off at the police station in Satan City. He headed back home.

"Gohan! Where were you?" Videl asked him, she looked a bit upset.

"My usual fly trough the city. Why? Is anything wrong?" He asked her, putting his arm on her shoulder.

"Well.. I'm pregnant." She said, then gazing into his eyes.

"Pregnant? Really? That's unbelievable!" He shouted.

Son Gokou was not the only Saiya-jin who spend most of his time training his son. Vegeta, prince of all Saiya-jins trained his son almost non-stop everyday.

Trunks enjoyed his training with his father, even if it was quite intense. It helped make him stronger, so he would gladly sacrifice his spare time.

"Trunks! You're holding back! Didn't I tell you, you could go all out?" Vegeta asked his son.

Trunks looked a little worried. The room where they were in was a specially created heavy gravity training room. Trunks already saw the room in very poor conditions thanks to the numerous ki blasts he and his father exchanged.

"But.." He muttered.

"But what? Don't worry, if we blow up the room then we'll just have your grandfather create another one." He said, then grinned.

"Now, attack me. Full strength this time!" He ordered.

Trunks nodded, powered up and charged at his father. Both Super Saiya-jins started close range combat. Trunks took a couple punches from his father, when he saw an opening he ducked and dropkicked him. Vegeta landed against the side of one of the walls. He smirked, rubbed the blood off his chin and they continued.

While his father trained Goten most of the time, Gohan spend most of his time protecting the city as Saiyaman. Or he would spend time with Videl. However Gohan knew while he was flying across the city, that their peace on Earth might quickly change again. They where lucky to at least live in peace for this long.

He had to start training some more too, he could take Videl along with him to his mother's house. So he could go and train with his father and brother.

Bulma was eating lunch when Vegeta and Trunks came out of their training room. Vegeta was sweating badly and had a towel around his neck. Trunks looked completely exhausted.

"Oh hey you two. So have you finally decided to stop this nonsense training day in day out?" She asked them.

Vegeta was taking something to drink, and gave Trunks a glass too. He looked at her and smirked, "No, not nearly. We still have a long way to go." He replied walking back into the training room.

"Trunks." He said, ordering him to get back in the training room.

Trunk's Saiya-jin spirit longed for the training with his father. So he would always agree with intense training.

Deep within the Southern Galaxy, on a unknown and mysterious planet. Evil forces are at work, and the last remaining defences of the planet. Are entering their final battle for the survival of their planet.

"Hayate! Where is Ryu-san!" A man in uniform asked, he looked very worried.

Hayate was staring at the desert in front of him. He and the worried man where standing on a patch of grass. Wind blew trough the desert like a razor. Sand being blown throughout it.

"I don't know. I can't sense his energy anymore. He probably lost to them." Hayate replied.

The man also started staring at the desert, then he noticed a man walking towards them.

"Is…Is that him!" He cried out.

"Correct.. Kazuki, get out of here. Flee, now!" He yelled.

Kazuki didn't have to think twice about Hayate's response. He started running towards a city.

"Kazuki.. get the people from Central City safely away from here." He told himself.

Hayate wore a blue shirt and pants. A white belt held his pants together. He took an attacking stance and waited for his opponent to come closer.

The man that was walking towards him, wore a black shirt and pants. His hair was completely red and his eyes had the power of a great evil in them.

He stopped a small distance away from Hayate, "I didn't expect to fight the final battle with you." He told Hayate.

The warrior that Hayate was facing, face to face. Was none other than the one responsible for the complete downfall of the planet.

"I will not let you take over planet Myu-sei so easily!" He yelled, then powered up.

White energy flowed all over Hayate's body, "I'll show you the power of my dragon skill!" he shouted. Unleashing even more energy.

The mysterious warrior didn't seem impressed and a big smirk appeared on his face. Hayate charged at him, with tremendous speed he tried to punch him.

His opponent however, was faster than Hayate expected. He disappeared in a flash, Hayate stood still and looked around.

The warrior appeared behind him and punched him in his face. Hayate was send flying trough the desert. He crashed in a sand dune.

_("His power is incredible! Maybe that fool was right. Akuma really is the most powerful being in the universe. But… If I fail. It'll be the end of our planet. And the entire Southern Galaxy!") _He thought, while getting back up and panting the sand from his clothes.

He looked at the sky, Akuma was flying towards him. An evil red energy surrounded him. He landed in front of Hayate.

"Are you finished playing? You're boring me." He told Hayate.

Hayate smiled, "It's been a long time since I've had to face such a strong opponent like you, Akuma. But I will do anything in my power to stop you!" he yelled, the white energy returned around his body.

"Strong? Hehe.. You do not even realise how powerful I am! Now show me your best!" He shouted, charged forward and kicked Hayate. He only kicked air, Hayate had evaded the attack and appeared to Akuma's side.

"Soaring Dragon Punch!" He yelled, blue energy formed in the palm of his fist. He punched Akuma in his chest, releasing the energy when it made contact with Akuma's body.

A explosion occurred and pushed Akuma backwards. Hayate smiled to see his attack worked on Akuma. But the red haired warrior stopped in mid-air, gazing at Hayate.

"You're a foolish idiot. Just like that other one, hehehe!" He laughed.

Hayate looked confused at Akuma, "What did you say? What other one!" He demanded to know, tightening his fists.

"Some other fool who dared to challenge me. I think you knew him." Akuma replied.

"Ryu-san..?" Hayate wondered, then suddenly came to the conclusion that Akuma had most likely killed his best friend.

"You.. You monster! You killed him, didn't you!" Hayate yelled.

"No, not exactly. But what is it to you? Even if he was your friend. He isn't anymore. I'm tired with your useless efforts of trying to defeat me. It's over, and my next attack will certainly kill you." He replied, cold and with a thirst for blood in his voice.

_("He's too powerful.. I don't know his exact strength. But if Ryu failed in defeating him. Then.. Things aren't looking good for me, neither. Okay, this is it.") _Hayate thought, while Akuma formed two red ki balls in his palms.

"Alright, I haven't used this technique in a long time. Akuma, you should be honoured. Haaaah..!" Hayate cried out.

He powered up, the winds that blew trough the desert became more powerful. With each blow of sand and wind, Hayate's hair waved from one side to the other. He kept powering up, Akuma smirked when the two red ki balls where ready.

"You better have something good to counter this. Else it will be all over. And your pathetic planet will be mine to terrorise!" He shouted, bringing the two separate ki balls into one bigger ball.

"Don't worry, I will use my full power! Soaring Dragon Flash! Haaah!" He yelled.

A enormous blue energy wave was shot from Hayate's both hands. The wave headed straight towards Akuma. Who countered with his ki wave. The red energy seemed to win the ki struggle. Hayate desperately tried to use more of his energy but could not keep it up. His stamina and power where weakening from using his Soaring Dragon Flash. His strongest and trademark move.

"Enough!" Akuma yelled, powered up once again and pushed his ki wave further into Hayate's. Almost all of the blue energy disappeared, and Akuma's ki wave exploded. When the smoke cleared Akuma looked down, into a huge crater.

"Hmm.. As I expected. The last pathetic warrior of this planet has been eliminated. Now to find the Dragon Jewel." He said, then taking off into the direction of Central City.

Written by SilverBahamut.

-End of CHAPTER 1-


End file.
